Episode 2.3
is the third episode of the second season and the 13th overall episode of Mindhunter. Short Summary Bill gets drawn into a horrifying crime that hits close to home. Holden receives an intriguing offer while in Atlanta to interview a pair of killers. Full Summary A librarian finds the ADT serviceman with headphones on bent over a paper. He taps his shoulder to tell him the library's closing. We then see that he's drawing a vulnerable woman. Bill gets up and checks on Brian, who is sleeping. He finds Nancy sitting at the table. She startles when he talks. She can't get what happened out of her head. She doesn't want to go back to the house. He says there's nothing to worry about. She wants their number off the real estate sign and he says he'll try. Bill calls Holden and says he can't go to Atlanta and asks if they can postpone. He pretends he's sick. Holden offers to go alone and Bill can join him when he's better. Bill says Jim Barney will meet him at the airport. He's really interested in what they're doing. He's interested in what they're doing. He's the guy who interviewed for Gregg's job, the black guy. Bill hangs up and tells Nancy he postponed work. He'll take her shoes over and see what he can do about the sign. Brian comes in and says he's sorry. His pants are wet. She sends him to the bathroom and says she'll help him clean up. Holden is flying to Atlanta. Jim meets Holden at the airport. It'll be the world's largest airport when it's finished. In the car, Jim asks how Gregg is working for them. Holden says he's a mixed bag. He also says Bill wanted Jim. Bill was supposed to have breakfast with him and update him on the BSU, so Jim extends the same offer to Holden. He's already read the files for Pierce and Hance. Bill arrives at the house. A cop tells him it's a crime scene, but Bill shows his badge and asks if Art's there. The cop goes to get him. When Art appears, Bill hands over the shoes and asks about taking the sign. Art says he'll have it done, but Bill just snags the tag off. Bill notices that Art's been there all night. Art asks if Bill has a second. They go inside. There were no keys in the lockbox, but the back door was open. Mud was tracked through the family room. Art tells Bill about the case as they walk through the house. There are adult and kid footprints throughout the house. Art shows Bill where they fond the body. There's an outline showing that he was just a toddler. He was on a cross. He went missing from the park. His face was covered with a rag. Art is thinking cult, but Bill says it wouldn't be his first thought. They tend to be elaborate. Nancy is horrified to learn that she knows the parents of the boy who died, from church. Nancy asks questions, but doesn't want answers. Nancy wants to take something to the parents, but Bill says they need a day or two first. She has to call the owner of the house. Nancy realizes Bill knows more than he's saying and starts sobbing. She needs a glass of wine before calling the owner. Georgia State Prison, Reidsville Holden explains what they're doing to William Pierce, Jr.. He asks if it's all right, but Pierce says he isn't sure. He has to slow down and say it again. Holden starts to explain again. Holden says what they talk about can't be used against him in appeals. Pierce, who wants to be called Junior, says he's never getting out, so he doesn't care. They ask about his family. Holden tries to explain what he means, but Junior says he's smart. He speaks seven language. He starts to list them, including the made-up Libyan, but can't remember the last one. Jim then suggests English. Holden tries asking Junior again about his childhood. Junior says Jim doesn't look like an FBI agent and says Holden knows what he means. Junior says his childhood was poor, real poor. Everyone was poor. Most kids were skin and bones. He only had his momma. She was slow, but she loved him. His daddy wasn't stupid. He ran away from the family. Junior didn't like him. Holden wants to ask about the eight murders, but Junior says he didn't commit eight murders. The confession was coerced. The sheriff put a cigarette out on him. Holden says seven then. Junior says he didn't commit seven. He denies all the murders, though Holden says it's in his confession. They argue over whether or not that means he did it. Jim then opens a piece of candy. He sees Junior's face and offers him one. Jim ends up giving him both. They never get candy like that in prison. Jim asks him about driving a truck, which Junior confirms. He liked being on the road. One day, he had an accident and had brain damage. He always stands up for himself, like his momma taught him. Jim wants to talk about the murders, the ones Junior didn't commit. Junior agrees, if Jim gets him more candy. Jim asks how he knew where to tell the police to find the bodies. Junior claims he's psychic. Jim asks him about the other murders. Junior casually admits that he did those. In the car, Jim and Holden make fun of Junior's speech and lack of intelligence. Holden was impressed with him using mallomars. Jim saw a photo of him in his cell surrounded by junk food. Jim has to break abruptly when a group of children cross the road in front of them. Jim says the police doesn't provide the same protection to everyone when Holden asks about them crossing the road as a chain of people. Jim lets Holden off at his hotel and they make plans to meet in the morning. At the hotel desk, Tanya Clifton is the one to check him in. She confirms his reservation and asks for ID. He hands over his FBI credentials, which surprises her. She gives him his keycard and insists on escorting him to his room to make sure his keycard works. On their way, Tanya asks Holden about his work. He explains what he does. She lets him into his room and stalls leaving. She advises him that room service isn't good there. She says to let her know if he needs anything and leaves. She then comes back and tells him that if he can wait until she gets off in half an hour, she'll show him the best meal in Atlanta. Holden quickly showers and gets ready. He goes down to the lobby where Tanya flags him down. They rush out and she takes him to her car. It's messy, but he says that's okay. The seatbelt doesn't work and neither does the air conditioning. She tells him she works. She's taking classes at the community college, except not now because she can't afford it. She helps with community events. She asks Holden how long he's been studying killers. He says not long and she says the work is important. They finally arrives at their destination. Inside, Tanya introduces Holden to her cousin, Ernest, who thinks Holden looks too young. They then go sit at a table with three other women: Willie Mae Mathis, Venus Taylor, and Camille Bell. They tell holden to sit down and eat the food Ernest brought him. They ask if he's heard what's been happening in Atlanta. They're not surprised when he says he hasn't. They've been ignored. Camille doesn't believe Holden will help, but then Venus shows him pictures of her missing daughter. The police told her just to wait and she'd show up, but then they found her body in the woods. Willie Mae then starts to tell him about her son, but gets upset and has to leave the table. Camille says Willie Mae is a warrior, working three jobs and taking care of six kids. Her husband was killed during a robbery on duty. Holden offers his help. Camille tells him about her son. He went to pick something up for a neighbor and never came back. His body was in a maintenance trap. She's tired of waiting for answers that aren't coming. Someone has to do something. Holden says he wants to help. She gives Holden everything she's collected and he starts to look at it. She tells him to be careful with the book and don't make promises. Angel and Yusuf are dead and Jeffrey is still missing and no one knows what happened to any of them. In the car, Tanya thanks Holden for taking them seriously. She says she should have told him where they were going, but she thought he might not want to come. He says it's fine. Bill is at the door to the BSU when Wendy comes by. She's surprised he's there because he was supposed to be in Atlanta. She's doubtful that he should be in the field alone. He says it's good to rip off the bandage. Wendy still doesn't think he's ready, but Bill says he is. Jim picks up Holden, who's looking over the book. Holden asks if he's heard of Camille Bell. Jim know the case. Everyone does. Holden tells him about having dinner with her. Jim says no one has any answers. Jim advises him to slow down a little and says he'll set up a meeting to help them. They get up to leave. Holden and Jim interview William Henry Hance. They ask about the story he made up in his letters to the police about it being a vigilante group that kidnapped Gail Jackson, saying it was revenge for the deaths of seven white women in Columbus. Everyone was scared of the Stocking Strangler who killed those women and they were looking for a black man. Hence didn't have anything to do with those murders. He also told them where to find the body when she was killed. He wanted the ransom. Holden asks about the next murder he committed. He wrote the letters on Army stationery, but told the police to disregard it as easy to get. He met the women at the bars. The women approached him. They asked if he had money and suggested they go somewhere. Once she was in the car, he just drove. When he stopped, he pulled her out of the car. Then he beat the women so the couldn't be recognized. There's one he didn't beat with a tire iron. He ran her over with his car instead. They ask if he picked her because she was white. He says she was just a grunt like the rest of them. Jim takes Holden to see Garland Periwinkle, who is semi-retired now, but he hears everything. Once they get inside, Holden talks about his meeting with the mothers and shows him the book. Garland knows of Camille Bell. He doesn't think they can be connected through evidence, but Holden doesn't buy into that, even after Garland says they average eight to ten child murders every year. Garland goes through the cases and talks about why he doesn't believe they could be connected. All the cases are still active. Garland says the politics are complicated. The "New South" is affecting a lot of families. They're trying to keep it quiet because any hint of a serial killer will drive dollars away. To find connections, they unfortunately have to wait for more bodies. Holden talks to Tanya and asks how his meeting went. He tells her about the results of his meeting. She asks for the book back from him. She's not impressed and doesn't believe they're really making an effort like he says they are. She leaves, saying he's been checked out of the hotel. Bill, Holden, Wendy, and Gregg listen to the recording of the Hance interview. Holden thinks it's a waste of time, but Wendy thinks Holden just lost interest during both interviews. It would have been a complete waste of time without Jim. Holden thinks the problem is that neither of them was very smart. Wendy says their data is still useful, even though their crimes weren't planned. They need to look at post-crime behaviors. Holden just wants to find smarter people to interview. Bill thinks the two subjects are interesting. Hance killed outside his race, which they know is unusual. Gregg isn't sure it's significant, because they share an essential characteristic. Their uniforms. Wendy thinks that's a good point and says they should look into grouping beyond just race. Gregg also mentions Ed Kemper. All his victims were white except one, but all the victims were co-eds. Father Monaghan gives the floor over to Art Spencer, who introduces himself and talks to them about the little boy who died. Dale asks directly how Daniel died, but Art says they can't discuss it. Dale then asks if he was murdered. Art says it's too early to say that. Rod then says there are rumors it's cult-related, but Art says they have no reason to believe that. Rod's not satisfied with that answer. Harriet chimes in saying that their daughter is scared to go outside. Dale says his son is scared to go to sleep. Bill then asks for the floor. He starts talking about the case, saying it has nothing to do with a cult. He says Art is doing everything he can and asks for patience. Father Monaghan then leads a prayer. Wendy drinks a glass of wine in the bath. Then she goes to her closet to pick out an outfit. Wendy is back at the same bar. She watches Kay, who is at the other end. Kay comes down and asks if she wants the usual. Wendy says yes and when Kay comments that she'll have to start considering Wendy a regular, she says it'll be her last time. Kay says people will talk. Wendy says she can't have that with her job. Kay says she was kidding. Wendy asks what people do for fun around there. Kay asks if she has a lot of free time and Quantico. Wendy admits that she doesn't really, but asks if there's a place for them if she does. Kay asks if she's looking for a tour guide or a date. Wendy says she's looking for a date. Kay pours two shots and gives one to Wendy. They clink their shot glasses together. Cast 2x03HoldenFord.png|Holden Ford 2x03BillTench.png|Bill Tench 2x03WendyCarr.png|Wendy Carr 2x03NancyTench.png|Nancy Tench 2x03KayManz.png|Kay Manz 2x03GreggSmith.png|Gregg Smith 2x03JimBarney.png|Jim Barney 2x03TanyaClifton.png|Tanya Clifton 2x03GarlandPeriwinkle.png|Garland Periwinkle 2x03CamilleBell.png|Camille Bell 2x03WilliamPierceJr.png|William Pierce, Jr. 2x03WilliamHenryHance.png|William Henry Hance 2x03Librarian.png|Librarian 2x03DennisRader.png|ADT Serviceman Dennis Rader 2x03BrianTench.png|Brian Tench 2x03VirginiaSheriffsDeputy.png|Virginia Sheriff's Deputy 2x03ArtSpencer.png|Art Spencer 2x03Andre.png|Andre 2x03Ernest.png|Ernest 2x03VenusTaylor.png|Venus Taylor 2x03WillieMaeMathis.png|Willie Mae Mathis 2x03FatherMonaghan.png|Father Monaghan 2x03Rod.png|Rod 2x03Harriet.png|Harriet 2x03DaleHarmon.png|Dale Harmon Main Cast *Jonathan Groff as Holden Ford *Holt McCallany as Bill Tench *Anna Torv as Dr. Wendy Carr *Stacey Roca as Nancy Tench *Lauren Glazier as Kay Manz *Joe Tuttle as Gregg Smith Also Starring *Albert Jones as Jim Barney *Sierra McClain as Tanya Clifton *Brent Sexton as Garland Periwinkle *June Carryl as Camille Bell *Michael Filipowich as William Pierce, Jr. *Corey Allen as William Henry Hance Other Cast *Patrick Jordan as Librarian *Sonny Valicenti as ADT Serviceman *Zachary Scott Ross as Brian Tench *David Carranza as Virginia Sheriff's Deputy *Nate Corddry as Detective Art Spencer *Steven Daniel Brun as Andre *Kevin Tre'von Patterson as Ernest *Andrene Ward-Hammond as Venus Taylor (left) *Crystal Lee Brown as Willie Mae Mathis (right) *Don O. Knowlton as Father Monaghan (right) *Paul Carafotes as Rod *Megan McQuillan as Harriet (left) *Drew Seltzer as Dale Harmon Cases Murdered Child Detective Spencer was still investigating the death of the child found at the empty house. He had spent the night at the crime scene. When Bill brought over Nancy's shoes to be eliminated, Spencer asked him for help. He walked Bill through the house, explaining what they'd found. That's when Bill found that the child was only a toddler, missing from the park. Spencer suspected a cult, but Bill said that wouldn't be his first thought. The child was identified as Daniel Dickinson. William Pierce, Jr. Interview Holden and Jim went to interview William Pierce, Jr.. They quickly discovered that Pierce wasn't very intelligent. Though he claimed to speak seven languages, he was unable to name them all. Holden asked him about his childhood, which he said was poor. When asked to be more specific, he said real poor. Then he said it was during the Depression, so most kids were skin and bones, had no food on the table. Holden then asked about his family. He said it was just his momma, who wasn't smart, but who loved him. His father wasn't stupid. That's where he got his intelligence. But one day, his father left. He didn't like his father. Holden then wanted to talk about the crimes. He said he'd like to talk about them, but he didn't commit eight murders. He said his confession was coerced. He continued to deny all the murders, despite having confessed to all of them previously. Pierce then figured out that Holden though he was stupid. He said the judge had declared him competent to stand trial, which proves he isn't stupid. Jim then offered him a mallomar, which he accepted. Jim then asked him questions about his job, which he answered easily. He explained that his momma taught him to stand up for himself when people were mean. Jim gave Pierce more candy and asked if they could talk more about the murders. He claimed he knew about where to find the bodies, which he told the police, because he's clairvoyant. He was trying to help. When Jim asked about the other murders, he easily admitted that he'd done those. Atlanta Child Murders Tanya, a concierge at the hotel where Holden was staying, introduced him to the mothers of three children who were missing or found dead in Atlanta. They also knew of several more, though the police weren't investigating the crimes properly. They showed Holden a book full of everything they'd collected on the crimes so far. They then went to speak to Garland Periwinkle about the case. He said he didn't see any connection between the cases and believed the real problem was that most of those children lived in poverty. Before they left, he admitted that Holden might have something, but to find more connections, they had to wait for more bodies. William Henry Hance Holden and Jim interviewed William Henry Hance, who had written letters to the police pretending to be an all-white vigilante group taking credit for a kidnapping and claiming it as revenge for 8 strangled white women. After he killed her, he wrote another letter telling them where to find the body. Then he made a phone call telling the police exactly where to find her, because they hadn't already. He wanted them to go looking for the white men. Then when he killed another woman, he had to write another letter. All the letters came from stationery from his Army base. He wasn't worried they'd trace it back to him, because he told them in the letter that anybody could get their hands on it. They then asked him about how he met the women he killed, which happened at a bar. They ask him specifically about the first woman, who was different from the others. He claimed not to notice she was white. Later, when talking it over with Wendy and Gregg, Gregg suggested that race may not have been the unifying factor. Music Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes